1. Field of the Invention
The demand for different kinds of knitwear not only varies seasonally, but also varies from time to time in accordance of the popularity of particular types of garments. The meeting of maximum demands for hosiery and for outergarments has in the past required that a knitting mill have a sufficient number of hosiery machines to meet peak demands for hosiery and a sufficient number of very different larger machines to meet the peak demands for outerwear. Since these peaks seldom coincide, a highly expensive tie-up of capital is required to insure meeting each of these separate peaks, whereas machines of one type or the other are almost always lying idle.